Pretty panties
by DeAtH tHe RoSe
Summary: back star escapa despues de dejar la cagada durantee una de las fiestas de shibusen, las chicas quieren venganza, que haran? basado en la cancion pretty panties de rin kagamine, mi primer intento de comedia entren y LEAN! xD


he vuelto jajaja y traigo mi primer intento de comedia ojala sea de su agrado, aqui torturaremos a black star y lo humillaremos por ser tan imbecil, dedicado a mi amiga tsubaki2345 xD y a mi nee-chan nesha xD bien los dejo, explicaciones al final

* * *

><p>Era un dia normal en shibusen o para ellos era relativamente normal, en la clase crecent moon se habia hecho un juego llamado *amigo invisible (al final la explicación U.u) , con el objetivo de unirlos a todos, asi que en cuanto toco el timbre, todos se reunieron alrededor de una mesa en la parte baja del salon, por suerte no les tocaba con el desquiciado de Stein, en cambio les tocaba con Marie-sensei, comieron durante un rato,(por no decir que Black*Star , Patty y Ragnarok(quien es humano) devoraron todo lo que se interpusiese en su camino)<p>

-bien chicos, ya es hora de que intercambien presentes, yo tengo que salir un momento, vuelvo enseguida-decía con su típica sonrisa mientras salía del salon, cada alumno se paro y se fijo en su propio objetivo, Black*Star como siempre, tratando de llamar la atención

-escuchen su gran ore-sama debe recibir todos los regalos, por que yo el gran ore-sama…- comenzó a callarse al darse cuenta que nadie lo tomaba en cuenta, se subio a uno de los puestos (ya saben los de la serie), pero no vio un par de lapices que habian alli y resbalo, pero al hacerlo empujo a maka quien tenia un vaso de bebida en la mano que fue a dar al atuendo de Liz

-mi vestido nuevo!-grito la rubia furiosa, su vestido blanco con encajes, igual al de su hermana (simetria! xD) habia quedado manchado de rojo, liz del enojo empujo a otro chico, que empujo a harvar, quien estaba coqueteando con jaqueline, este se fue hacia delante dandole un beso a la joven, la bebida que sostenía en la mano debido a la fuerza le cayo a kilik, quien al no poder ver empujo accidentalmente a otra persona

-mi hermosa kim acepta este regalo de mi parte-decia ox entregándole un hermoso peluche de un oso rosa con un corazon, bastante tierno

-por favor dime que no le sali yo-penso la joven hechicera, volteo a todos lados desesperada esperando que alguien la sacara de esa pesadilla, pero nada paso, suspiro cansadamente-esta bien, muchas gracias ox- acepto con resignación el regalo, ox se levanto victorioso y sonriente, bajo un par de puestos saltando rodeado de un aura rosa, a kim le cayo una gota por la cabeza, pero en eso alguien empuja a kim, ella al caer empuja a alguien, luego se desvia un poco y solo sintio que la mitad de su cuerpo se golpeaba contra el puesto

-auch!-exclama mientras se sienta, pero ve sobre lo que habia caido , estaba sentada sobre la cara de ox!, el sonrojo no se hizo esperar-kyaaaaaaaaaaa maldito pervertido-grito mientras lo pateaba con fuerza, vale decir que ox estaba en su mundo perfecto y con un notable derrame nasal después de ver a la ropa interior de kim

-Ragnarok, esto es para ti-decia la rubia pequeña mientras algo sonrojada le entregaba su regalo a Ragnarok, quien tambien estaba sonrojado, el miro el regalo envuelto cuidadosamente

-gracias, Patty-chan-le dijo sonrojado mientras aceptaba el presente de la hermosa chica, pero en ese momento kim durante su masacre al pobre ox que de nada tuvo la culpa, lo pateo con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo empujo a Patty, quien estaba unos escalones mas arriba que Ragnarok, se fue hacia delante, estrellándole en la cara sus enormes pechos al pelinegro, quien comenzo a desangrarse, Patty nerviosa ante esto dio un pequeño chillido, su hermana lo escucho y vio la situación

-depravado sexual alejate de mi hermana!- grito liz mientras comenzaba a masacran al pobre Ragnarok, pero al hacerlo se le resbalo y el empujo a otras personas y quedo inconsciente y desangrado, el caos llego hasta la mesa donde estaban kid y chrona conversando cerca de los ponches, ambos cayeron en diferentes direcciones al ser empujados por diferentes personas, kid hacia el piso y chrona choco contra la mesa dandola vuelta mojando a algunos con el ponche y dando vuelta la mesa en el sentido contrario al de ella, kid se levanto un poco mientras veia que su simetrico traje se habia manchado

-ahh-se escucho un bajo gemido, todo el mundo, principalmente hombres dejaron de hacer lo que hacian en aquel salon y concentraron su atención hacia lo que habia hecho aquel sonido, o mejor dicho _quien_, chrona estaba en el piso, con las piernas levemente mas abiertas y expuestas y su falda roja estaba subida hasta casi mostrar su ropa interior, su vientre estaba a la vista debido a que su polera blanca de mangas largas y anchas en las puntas se habia levantado, la parte del busto estaba mojada y se traslucía debido a que la prenda era blanca, el cuello en forma de V y la polera debajo de esta con encajes le hacia dar a su busto (el cual habia crecido bastante, casi igual al de Patty) un toque mas tentador, ella tenia un hermosos sonrojo y su cabello suelto le daba un toque provocativo, el salon estaba en un silencio total

-….-derrame nasal de parte de todos los hombres, (exceptuando a ragnarok y a ox obviamente debido a que estaban nock aut xD) pero el mas afectado fue el caballeroso kid, quien al tenerla enfrente pudo apreciar mejor sus _atributos_, chrona al darse cuenta se sento mientras trataba de cubrirse y miraba de forma asesina a Black*star mientras que su cuerpo despedia un aura maligna, maka, después de haber golpeado a uno que otro por pervertidos con su amiga, saco una enciclopedia tamaño jumbo para black*star (para que se la imaginen tiene el tamaño y grosor de una mesita de noche xD)

-ehh…-fue lo unico que pudo decir, el peliceleste decidio apretar cachete* y salir por la ventana argumentando que una viejita se habia tropesado con la hormiga cabezona xD, en ese momento entraron marie-sensei y tsubaki que habia ido a buscar su regalo al casillero

-…-ninguna dijo palabra alguna debido a lo que vieron, todos los chicos noqueados con perdidas de sangre exageradas, una que otra chica sonrojada y una chrona que casi llegaba al morado debido a la rabia y la vergüenza debido a su exhibición frente al salon y ademas frente a kid-kun

mas tarde

Black*star se escabullía entre los pasillos de shibusen buscando a su arma, debia admitir que estaba algo asustado, la habia cagado en grande y si las chicas lo encontraban le darian la paliza de su vida, vio a su arma caminar sola por el pasillo tranquilamente y se acerco a ella

-black*star!-lo llamo la pelinegra feliz al verlo

-tsubaki, mejor vamosnos-le dijo el chico estrella algo nervioso

-pero yo voy a ir al centro con la chicas, si quieres nos puedes acompañar, mira alli vienen-dijo tsubaki inocentemente, debido que ella no sabia ni pio del asunto, señalando una direccion frente a ellos, a Black*star se le fueron los colores al ver que el grupo de chicas era justamente el de las que le querian matar, osea kim y su arma jaqueline, las pistolas demoniacas, maka y por ultimo chrona

-he etto tsubaki me encantaria pero…mira la hormiga cabezona esta tratando de violar a la elefante rosa, debo ir y darles una charla sobre el buen uso del condon-dijo esto desaparecio en una direccion antes de que tsubaki pudiese decir algo, el joven Ninja suspiro un poco mas tranquilo, hasta que sintio una mano en su hombro, volvio a palidecer

-he Black*star lamentamos asustarte-se disculpo kid mientras soul reia un poco, al parecer ambos se habian repuesto del sangrado y del maka-chop que les habia tocado

-por supuesto que no me asustaron, el gran ORE-SAMA NO LE TEME A NADA-grito con orgullo

-mira alli viene maka-dijo soul, a Black*star se le fueron los colores y comenzo a temblar mientras se escondia detrás de sus amigos

-asi que el gran ore-sama le teme a una rubia planisferica- se burlo Ragnarok mientras los chicos reian, Black*star se levanto herido en su orgullo

-tu tambien temerias si ese grupo quisiese verte muerto, o castrado-dijo Black*star mientras palidecia mas

-cierto, pero debes tener cuidado B*S, conosco a mis armas y a chrona y se de lo que son capaces, asi que mejor tienes cuidado-le dijo entre serio y burlon kid

-si kid tiene razon, tal vez vayan en la noche y te pongan un traje de baño o te hagan un idol pervertido-se burlaba soul, los demas se largaron a reir, el decidio ignorarlos e irse a su casa a comer algo, o antes de que las chicas lo encontraran

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 En el centro comercial o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Las chicas decidieron descanzar un poco y comer helado, maka y tsubaki fueron a comprarlos mientras las demas esperaban

-maldito Black*star, arruino mi vestido nuevo-refunfuñaba liz, las demas solo se sonrojaron molestas por lo que el imbecil habia hecho

-saben esto amerita venganza-dijo kim

-venganza, contra quien-dijo nesha que aparecio de la nada acompañada de shasha su perra(para mas información leer sweet cold xD propaganda barata xD), las chicas excepto patty dieron un pequeño saltito del susto

-enserio nesha como haces eso?-le dijo Patty con una sonrisa

-secretos del oficio-dijo guiñando un ojo divertida-ahora, escuche la palabra venganza?-dijo mientras se sentaba junto a las chicas

-y eso paso-termino de contar liz ya que las demas estaban demasiado nerviosas aun como para poder hablar, nesha penso un rato y luego miro de forma complice a shasha quien asintió malignamente, a las chicas les dio un poquito de miedo

-chicas han visto el video pretty panties de rin kagamine?-les pregunto nesha, ellas negaron y Sada de quien sabe donde saco un celular tach y lo manejo con su pata, luego les mostro a las chicas el video, ellas sonrieron maligamente, tenian un plan

-muchas gracias por tu ayuda nesha-le dijo chrona feliz nesha se levanto de la mesa con una sonrisa

-no es nada-dijo para desaparecer por alli con shasha, las chicas siguieron finalisando los detalles de su plan

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o En la casa de Black*star y Tsubaki 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya se habia hecho de noche y habian terminado de cenar, Black*star subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto (en este fic su casa tiene dos pisos), hizo unos cuantos ejercicios y luego se puso su pijama de cuerpo completo con dibujos de los teletubies, se lanzo a la cama y abraso a teddy, su osito cariñosito

-teddy, debes protegerme por si esas locas vienen por mi en la noche si?-le dijo al oso, suspiro sintiendose mas tranquilo y quedandose dormido rapidamente

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Fuera de la casa

-repiteme por que yo?- decia algo histerica una pelirosa de ojos azules, au lado estaba Patty divertida por la situación

-por que jaqueline estara con migo cuando lleguemos de "visita" y kim debera subirlas y bajarlas ademas de entregarles las cosas que necesiten-dijo liz tranquilamente

-eso lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es por que debo usar esto!-dijo aun mas histerica chrona, ella iba vestida como en el video de la cancion, pero con el vestido y Patty con los pantalones y la polera

-por que se te ve muy kawai-dijo liz ensoñada mirandolas, chrona suspiro, volvieron a ver la ventana, hace un rato que la luz del cuarto de B*S se habia apagado

-bien es hora de poner en marcha el plan pretty panties-dijo liz maliciosa, las chicas asintieron y chrona y Patty se subieron a la escoba de kim, ella las dejo en la ventana y entraron sin dificultades, voltearon buscando a B*S y lo encontraron durmiendo a piernas abiertas con babas, pero eso no fue lo que casi les causa un ataque de risa, sino el hecho de que estaba durmiendo con un pijama de los teletubies y con un osito a su lado

-por que demonios no me traje la camara!- pensaba chrona mientras trataba de aguantarse la risa

-o teddy, no sabes que te quiero-dijo entre sueños, las chicas tuvieron que cubrirse la boca para no reirse, suspiraron para calmarse, eso basto para despertar al hiperactivo y egocéntrico Ninja

-quien esta alli?-pregunto al ver dos sombras pero no las pudo distinguir (pongan play a la cancion xD)

-si preguntas quienes somos no te lo podemos decir aun, por lo tanto somos demonios- comenzo Patty con voz algo maligna

-y hoy estamos dando regalos- dijo chrona fingiendo una voz mas melosa y dulce

-feliz cumpleaños y navidad tiempo esperado- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se tomaban las manos

-e pero no es mi cumpleaños ni navidad ademas que paso con santa?-pregunto el Ninja confundido, las chicas ya tenian previsto algo asi

-acaso se necesita una fecha importante para darle un regalo al gran ore-sama-dijo chrona sensualmente y a la vez inocente, consiguiendo que el chico se sonrojara

-por supuesto que no-dijo feliz, ambas se miraron complices

-tienes curiosidad por tu regalo- le pregunto Patty malvadamente, B*S cayendo en la trampa asintió entusiasmado

-te mostraremos el poder de los demonios, aquí esta tu regalo- dijo chrona para volver a tomar a Patty de la mano

-pumkipbunmalen seguir a tu princesa- dijeron ambas mientras chrona hizo un hechizo de control, Black star grito un poco

-rapido quitate la ropa-ordeno Patty

-que?-dijo el confundido, su cuerpo no reaccionaba

-te vas a divertir-dijo chrona

-quee? Que me van a hacer!-dijo el aun mas confundido y atemorizado de que lo violaran

-bien a la cuenta de tres-dijo Patty

-1 2 3!-dijeron y B*S grito, quedando sin ropa, lo que las chicas habian olvidado era la buena musculatura del chico

-por que se ve tan bien asi-dijo Patty medio embobada

-no nos importa por que se ve asi- le regaño chrona

-quien esta detrás de esto?-dijo el joven estrella molesto

-si preguntas quienes somos no te lo podemos decir aun somos tan asi!-cantaron otra vez sonriendo, chrona chasqueo los dedos y Black*star estaba vestido como una maid

-feliz navidad y feliz cumpleaños-canto Patty

-que hay acerca de esa ropa, es digna de un idol pervertido-dijo chrona

-que! Espera un minuto!-dijo Black*Star nervioso

-vamos vamos vamos vamos vamos- dijo Patty feliz

-un traje de maid, esto no me gusta-dijo Black*star

-vamos magia-dijo chrona para volver a cambiar de atuendo a Black*star

-espera devuélveme mi ropa no puedo usar esto-reclamo el muchacho cuando vio lo que traia puesto

-no-dijeron sonrientes

-que no son monos?-pregunto el confundido y algo desesperado

-es demonios-dijeron molestas el iba a decir algo pero chrona le lanzo un hechizo otra vez

-feliz navidad y feliz cumpleaños- canto Black*star para luego darse cuenta y regresar a la normalidad- eso no era! Que es esto?...por que estoy usando esto?-dijo horrorizado- aunque es muy comodo-dijo después

-te lo pusiste tu mismo-le dijo chrona

-alegre y feliz, felicidades Black-kun aunque estes enojado-canto Patty

-por fin descubriste tu verdadero yo-canto chrona

fuera de la casa o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

-ya es hora- dijo jaqueline al ver la señas de kim, se dirigieron a la entrada pero se encontraron con maka y soul

-he chicas que hace aquí?-pregunto maka confundida, las chicas se pusieron nerviosas

-he veniamos a hablar con tsubaki-le dijo liz- y ustedes-pregunto, ahora maka se puso nerviosa

-he a lo mismo-dijo nerviosa albarn

-viene a golpear a Black*star y yo a grabarlo todo- dice mientras le muestra la camara a liz, ella sonrie malignamente

-bien entonces vamos que esperan-dijo jaqueline, fueron juntos a tocar la puerta, abrio tasubaki

-disculpa la hora tsubaki pero queriamos saber como estabas y ver a Black*star- dijo soul, justo en ese momento se escucho un ruido extraño en el segundo piso

-claro pasen, en este momento Black*star esta durmiendo, creo-dijo la arma al escuchar tanto alboroto

-vamos a ver-sugirio liz, todos asinetieron y comenzaron a subir las escaleras

En el cuarto de Black*star 0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-hey!-reclamo el joven de ojos verdes, se acerco para prender la luz, que lo dejo ciego momentáneamente, le lanzaron algo, lo atrapo sin problemas pero no supo distinguir que era

-por esta noche hemos terminado- dijo chrona mientras saltaba por la ventana y caia en la escoba de kim

-bay bay-dijo Patty y se lanzo

-hey!-volvio a gritar, en ese momento la puerta se abrio

-sucede algu…-todos se quedaron en blanco y sorprendidos por lo que veian, , el pobre joven star no entendía lo que pasaba, estaba completamente desnudo, solo con una pequeña tanga que se le metia en el… ejem… ademas que casi ni le tapaba a su amiguito, pero sobre eso el estaba sosteniendo un muñeco el cual estaba en una pose como de perrito, y tenia una cara que… bueno no hace falta explicar, ademas el muñeco estaba vestido con un Baily doll muy sexy y su…ejem… amiguito estaban en el trasero del muñeco, que si era hombre por que tenia _algo_ alli, tsubaki se desmayo y soul logro atajarla antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo, soul y a maka tenian desencajada la mandíbula, ninguno se esperaba esos gustos por parte de su amigo y liz y jaqueline sacaban fotos como condenadas de diferentes ángulos, maka tomo lentamente el pomo de la puerta

-sentimos haberte molestado, ya nos vamos-dijo sonrojada por la vergüenza, el joven star aun no le cai el veinte de lo que estaba pasando, maka cerro lentamente la puerto, prometiéndose a si misma nunca jamas volver a venir en la noche a la casa de tsubaki y mucho menos meterse en los asuntos de Black*star, luego de unos minutos Black*star entendio

-ESPEREN NO ES LO QUE CREEN! FUERON ESAS CHICAS RARAS! TSUBAKI CREEME POR FAVOR-grito desesperado mientras bajaba siguiendo a sus amigos, fuera de la casa el grupo de chicas reia a mas no poder, la venganza era muy dulce

* * *

><p>bien espero sea de su agrado, ahora las explicaciones<p>

*1: el amigo invisible es un juego que consiste en que uno debe sacar un papel con el nombre de otro jugador, a el debe entregarle un regalo sin que lo descubran y tambien debe tratar de adivinar a quien le salio xD no se si exista el juego en otros lados O.o

*2: el termino "apretar cachete" es un termino chileno que se refiere a salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo sin pensar en nada

bueno espero que les haya gustado jeje, si te gusta apreta rewier this chapter y comenta si no tambien para saber como mejorar, bay bay


End file.
